parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style)
Kiaha Rockz Style's Movie Spoof Of 31 Minutes: The Movie Cast * Tulio Trivino - Sly Cooper * Juanin Juan Harry - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Juan Carlos Bodoque - Grey (Sheep And Wolves) * Patana Tufillo - Grace (Home On The Range) * Policarpo Avendano - Remy (Ratatouille) * Mico The Microphone - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * Mario Hugo - WALL-E * Huachimingo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Vicenet Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Oh (Home) * Cachirula - Constable Neyla (Sly 2: Band Of Thieves) * Cachirula (Dinosaur) - Clock-La (Sly 2: Band Of Thieves) * Cachirula's Partner - Arpeggio (Sly 2: Band Of Thieves) * Wool Star - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Uncle Peeled - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Horace Sanhueza - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Tribe Chief - Blu (Rio) * Ball Von Ball - Ajar (Sahara) * Blond Buffalo - Ferdinand The Bull (Ferdinand (2017)) * Stage Machinery - Red Pandas (Sing) * Guaripolo - Buck (Home On The Range) * Canitilla - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) * Dolls - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Illse Sasso - Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) * Raul Guantecillo - Pac-Man * Bongo Stingo - Parappa The Rapper * Rosary Central - Lammy (Umjammer Lammy) * Duck Who Says "I'm Afraid!" - Robot Jones (What Ever Happened To Robot Jones?) * Joe Pino - Rayman * Irrazabal Pig - Crash Bandicoot * Tenison Salt - Ratchet (Ratchet And Clank) * Dante Torobolino - Hector (Coco) * Young Tulio - Young Sly Cooper (The Adventures Of Sly Cooper) * Young Bodoque - Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Young Juanin - Runt (Alpha And Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Toilet Man - Norm (Norm Of The North) * Muscular Men Chief - Steeljaw (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) * Rooster - HeiHei (Moana) * Guarpolo's Friend - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Dispatcher - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Pocket Seller - Ray (The Princess And The Frog) * Security Camera - Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants) * Charanguito - Shrek * Sopapiballoon - Carl (Sausage Party) * Makeup Artist - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Fish Eaten By Pelican - Fly (The Ant Bully) * Lost Animals - Trolls (Trolls) * Huachimingo Tribe - Sheep (Rock Dog) * Lord Warmington Badnquete - Diego (Ice Age) * Blond Buffalos - Various Jungle Animals * Meleancholic Toads - Hyneas (The Lion King) * Sleepless Jackals - Wolves (Frozen) * Kind Butterflies - Glow Worms (Sahara) * Muscular Men - Steeljaw's Pack (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) * Whale - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Mr. Horse - Tom (Tom And Jerry) * Mrs. Horse - Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) * Sock With Diamonds Man - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Chinese Storm - Andie (The Nut Job) * Jackson Aceituno - Hank (Finding Dory) * Cindy Miraflores - Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) * Ramona - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Chapters * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 1 - Opening/The Great Constable Neyla * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 2 - Nick Wilde's Appears in a Trash Can/Sly and Grey's Encounter * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 3 - 31 Minutes/Sly's Birthday * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 4 - Grey gets fired/Wolfnapped! * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 5 - To the rescue/Diego killed * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 6 - Catching Grey/Another Idea * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 7 - Grey meets Oh/The S.S. Sly Cooper * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 8 - "There's Nothing Better Like The Life On The Sea" * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 9 - Grace Takes The Helm * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 10 - Neyla's Next Plan/Flik's Show * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 11 - Eaten by Monstro * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 12 - "You've got a friend in me"/Nick meets the Sheep * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 13 - Finally the Island * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 14 - Sly Cooper to the Rescue * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 15 - Grey been seized * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 16 - Nick Returns * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 17 - Sly finds out the Truth/"Clock-La is born!"/The Battle * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 18 - Sly Cooper VS. Clock-La/Grey's Caught * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 19 - Clock-La's Death * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 20 - Safe And Sound/"We're All In This Together" * 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Part 21 - End Credits Category:Kiaha Rockz Style Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs